bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 7 - Project Infinity III
Last time, Immortus and Masterz went to New Vestroia to round up an army of Bakugan to invade Dyzekia and free the Bakugan and take back the Jewel Fragments. After entering the Dyzekian castle, the two split up. Masterz sneaks into a laboratory and finds an incredibly powerful cyborg Bakugan with many of Drakohex's powers. Masterz plans to use it but it woke up angrily and tried to break out of its rejuvination pod! I saw the Bakugan's eyes open. It looked at me angily. It rampaged in the pod and the glass began to break. "Uh oh..." I had to do something quick. "Bakugan Brawl! Stand Pyrus Freezer and Hammer Gorem! Freezer, disable the alarms before that Bakugan breaks out. Gorem, if he breaks out, hold him down." Freezer used his knowledge of technology and computers to disable the alarms. The mighty Bakugan roared and broke through the glass. Hammer Gorem taunted the Bakugan with his hammer. "Grand Impact!" Gorem was about to smash his hammer into the Bakugan but the cyborg grabbed Gorem's hammer, then blasted Gorem. "Destroy Quasar!" He roared and he blasted Gorem. That one attack returned Gorem to his ball form. The cyborg looked down upon me. He bent down and roared in my face. This was my reaction: "Dude, chill." The cyborg Bakugan looked confused. "Hey, you got a name?" He pointed to his destroyed pod. The bottom of it had writing on it. I read "Project Infinity III. That's not a name for a Bakugan." I looked at my Gauntlet, forgetting that it was broken. I took it off and put on the spare BakuMeter I carry around in my pocket. "Okay, DNA analysis suggests you were once a Viper Helios. Well not so much Viper anymore so... I'm going to call you Infinity Helios!" The Bakugan looked at me and smiled. Freezer said: "Is it safe to come out now?" Even though Freezer was stronger than Gorem, he was easily startled. I laughed and told him to come out. Me: "Can you speak?" I asked Helios. He picked me and then poked my head. His metal claws find of hurt. A computer voice said: "Download complete." I was confused. Helios: "Sorry about that, I analyzed your brain so I could speak your language. Infinity Helios, I like that name. Those scientists usually call me "it" and "thing"." Me: "Well I'm not like that. My name is Brawley X Masterz and I'm here looking for my friend. He's a Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid. Would you happen to know where he is?" Helios glowed, then he reverted to ball form and floated in front of me. "Follow me" he said. Freezer reverted to ball form as well. Helios flew out of the room. I picked up Piercian and Zoack and we followed him. "I have a map of the entire castle downloaded in my brain." Me: "They put a lot of work into you, didn't they?" Helios: "They made me a monster..." Me: "No, they made you a cyborg. Your actions are what separate you from a Bakugan and a monster. If you were a monster, you would've killed me and gone on a rampage. But you didn't. You just wanted a friend, didn't you?" Helios nodded. Then we saw some soldiers. Helios: "There's an elevator in this room!" We ran in. Then a guard came in. "What are you doing?" He asked. I grabbed Helios and turned around. Me: "Bakugan Br..." "Whoa, wait!" He took off his helmet. "It's me!" Immortus was in disguise. Me: "Ok, good. By the way, this is Infinity Helios. I found him in a rejunivation pod thing." Immortus: "Nice to meet you, and intriguing." We walked into the elevator. Helios pressed the button to bring us to the top floor. Helios: "At the top of this building is an observatory. That is how the Dyzekian scientists discovered New Vestroia. I'm not sure what the king is planning. All I know is that its going to take place there." The elevator opened. We walked out and hid behind a wall. I saw Drago, his arms, wings, and legs cuffed and chained. Also there seemed to be weird things attached to the diamonds all over his body. I saw him being scanned on a computer. Then I saw them. Parasyte: "We finally got him to calm down. I knew he was powerful but after I analyzed him, I realized he has power beyond my wildest imagination." Dhrakon: "Not as much as Drakohex." Parasyte: "They both have the same power. A core, ability to use all Six Attributes. Also a blood scan shows--" Dhrakon: "Stop right there. YOU TOOK DRAKOHEX'S BLOOD?!" Parasyte: "It was on Drothkenoid from our last brawl. I decided to bottle it up and scan it. I also took Drago's blood. Take a look right here. Drago has evolved multiple times as you already know so his DNA has been altered. But if you take a good look in the strands of DNA, you will notice..." Dhrakon: "They are perfectly identical!" Drakohex: "Are you saying Drago and I are twin brothers?!" Parasyte: "Yes. But that's besides the point. Drakohex and Drago are both necessary for the ritual." Drakohex turned into his Bakugan form and stood in front of Drago. He opened his chest fangs and Forbidden Eye. Then 6 pedistals rose out of the ground. Dhrakon placed the Crimson, Emerald, and Sapphire Jewel Fragments in. Parasyte placed the Shadow, Luminescent, and Terranian Jewel Fragments in. Dhrakon: "Here we go!" The Jewel Fragments glowed. The diamonds on Drago's body glowed. Drakohex's Forbidden Eye glowed. Energy bounced all over the room. A portal opened in the ceiling and a laser shot out of the castle's telescope and reached all the way to New Vestroia. Drago and Drakohex roared in pain. Drakohex: "Make this quick!!!" I couldn't stand seeing this anymore. I grabbed Helios. Immortus: "Brawley, wait!" Me: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Infinity Helios!" Masterz decided to blow his own cover. Drago and Drakohex are brothers and they were the key to unlocking the true power of the Six Attribute Jewel Fragments! Will Brawley find a way out of this mess? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!''' Category:Blog posts